After Breaking dawn
by beckylovestwilight
Summary: Ness and Jacob are married and about to become parents
1. Chapter 1

After breaking dawn

Chapter 1

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

Well today is my first wedding anniversary and I have gotten up before Jake and I am planning on making him breakfast in bed (eggs bacon sausage beans and a few slices of toast) so everything is cooking I am going to get the juice out of the fridge pour two glasses and now that it is done I am going to take it up stairs really quick as I can hear Jake getting up "Nessie where are you babe"

"I am here Jake get back in to bed I have a surprise for you" I shouted back to him and I did have a really big surprise for him I am pregnant and I really think that he is going to like it but my daddy on the other hand might not be so happy but oh well here goes "Jacob Black I need to talk to you so can you come back in the bedroom please babe"

"Yeah Ness I will be there in a mo" he said and then I heard the shower shut off and I really was nervous.

The bedroom door opened and Jacob walk in and my heart started pounding really hard now "Yeah babe you did said you wanted to talk now right" he said "Yeah Jake I do really need to tell you something maybe I should have told you when I found out..." "Renesmee what are you talking about" he said making me stop "JACOB don't interrupt me please ok I will just say it" I said and that was when I realised that Jacob was starting to panic so I said to him " Jake I am PREGNANT" and he just stared at me so I said it again "Jacob Black I am pregnant" this time he said something "your sure that your pregnant" and I said to him "yes Jacob I am sure I went to the doctors today and I haven't had a period to two month" and now I was starting to think that he wasn't happy well that is until he stood up and started shouting " I am going to be a dad really babe am I going to be a dad" and I said " yeah Jake you are and I am going to be a mom" but I really shouldn't have said that because two seconds later my father came running and said to me and Jake "hold on Ness did I hear that right your pregnant" and now my mother was standing right behind him smiling and I said "Yes daddy I am going to have a baby ok" and he said " of course it's ok you're not my little girl anymore sort of you are a married women sweetheart but I am only 17 and I am now going to be a granddad" by the time he finished he had this really big smile on his face and he ran straight over to me and started hugging me and he said in my ear " I love you sweetheart" and I whispered to him "I love you too daddy" and gave him a kiss on his cheek and that's when my mother said something " well done honey and you too Jacob but do I really look like a grandmother to you" and Jacob and I said together "no of course you don't but neither does Esme" and we all laughed .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

I had the best anniversary I told my husband my father and my mother that I was pregnant I also got a really nice bracelet off Jacob which said on it 'To my beautiful wife Renesmee' and I got him a chain he can also wear when he turns in to that beautiful russet coloured wolf.

Anyway I now have to tell the rest of my family that I am having a baby oh yeah I think I forgot to mention that I have a sister who is now a vampire she is called Lucy. Well when we went to school when we lived in Exmore so anyway we went to school and my mother who was pretending to be my sister told me to make some friends so I did Lucy was my best friend but one day when she came over she had all these marks on her arms and legs ( the only reason I found out was cause she had a shower and I walked in the bathroom to get ready for bed I thought to ask) and I asked her about them and she told me her mother was beating her up every chance she got and well my father heard us talking and he shouted me downstairs and told me he was going to talk to the police and adopt her but they were going to make like Carlisle and Esme were adopting her until further notice but Lucy knows now as she is a vampire herself all because of the Volturi yeah they found out about her so well you know the story it happened to my mother .

So back to the present and I was the one who had to tell them all that I was pregnant so I asked them all to sit down "Hey everyone can you all come here I have something to tell you all" and about 30 seconds later they were all sitting round the dining room table (which is only used by me and Jake oh and the rest of the pack) " Hi guys well like I just said I have something important to tell you and here goes I am pregnant" and they all said together "oh my god Nessie this is great news" and with that being said my aunty Alice stood up and said "Well now you need your own house and we are going to build you one out back well we sort of all ready did would you and Jake like to see it" "oh my god you guys built me and Jake a house for real" I said and my grandma said "of course we did sweetheart we have been working on it since you guys got married" so then we went to look at the house and it was perfect it has 6 floors 10 bathrooms and 10 bedrooms ( you know for when the pack come and stay) anyway guys better get some sleep cause grandpa is going try and do and ultrasound tomorrow I will right back then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

Well grandpa Carlisle tried to give me a scan but it didn't work but that could be my fault as I am half vampire and when my mother was pregnant with she couldn't have one done either and I now look like I am 6 month pregnant and I have only been pregnant for 6 weeks I seem to gain a month every week so our guess is that I have 3-4 weeks left so I think I should go shopping and buy something's like a cot and a pram but I don't know how long I will need them for but I don't want the baby to be put down but in this I don't thing that will be a problem anyway today now that we have done the scan well tried to do it I am going to get my house ready for us to move in tonight and Jacob is helping me with it well he is doing it and I am watching I said to " Hey Jacob you know how I asked you to help me well I think I am going to watch you do it if that's ok with you" and he said " of course it's ok babe I was going to tell you that I have finished when you shouted me your aunty Alice helped me" and he took my hand and picked me up and ran to the house and when we got there everyone was there and when I say everyone I mean everyone my mother, father, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Lucy and the whole pack (20 people plus there imprints including me and Jake) and when we ran in they all shouted "SUPRISE NESSIE" and everything I wall need for the baby was there in the corner this was now my baby shower.

My mother came up to me and said something I didn't think I would ever hear off her "Renesmee baby I know that I was shocked when you told us that you were going to have a baby but I really think that you are going to be a fantastic mother darling I love you" and I said to her " thank you momma and I love you too you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world" and about ten minutes later everyone left so me and Jake went to bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black_

_Well today is the day that Jake tells his dad that I am having a baby yeah that's right it's taken nearly 7 weeks for him to do this so this is how he phone call went or this is how he tells it "Hey dad I got some news for you Nessie is pregnant and she looks like she is about 7 month gone but she has only been pregnant for about 7 weeks" "wow Jake congrats kid it's about time one of you made me a granddad" "really dad" "yeah son don't forget to tell Renesmee congrats too" "will do dad love you bye" "bye Jake love you too"._

_So now at the weekend we are going down to la push to see him you know before the baby is born I am not as bad as my mom was as I can walk about on my own I just can't leave the house my father says people will notice that I am pregnant so I can't go to school or anything they all still go and bring my work home for me to do._

_Anyway I am all packed for the trip we will only be there for two days and I am not allowed to go and see my grandpa Charlie because he might ask too many questions and we can't have that but tell my father-in-law Billy is ok as he knows about us._

_Two days later___

_Today is the day we go to la push we are in the car about 10 minutes away from Billy's house and I could hear the wolfs running through the woods well I could see them there is now only 4 wolfs that still phase oh 5 as Jake still phases too so we can be the same age forever coz if he stopped phasing he would start ageing again and then he would die and leave me so living with vampire stops him from not phasing and with the volturi sticking their noses in where it's not wanted or needed but suppose when they find out the I am with child they will come back again but that's ok cause all the other ex wolfs come and stay with us for abit so that they start phasing again and they don't mind because I am a wolfs imprint anyway we are here (at la push) and everyone is stood outside and oh no grandpa Charlie is here "Jake I need to ring my parents can you pass me the phone please" "of course babe here you are" and as he said the he passed me the phone._

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

_4 rings and my mother answers _

"_Hey honey what's wrong" she said_

"_Well momma grandpa Charlie is at Billy's" I said _

"_Oh crap Edward come here quickly honey don't panic just tell him that you didn't tell him when you found out you where waiting till the baby was born and we were going to come and see him" she said then my father took the phone off of her and said "honey put Jake on the phone please" so I did "here Jake my dad wants to talk to you" and he took the phone and said "Hey Edward how's you man" and my dad said "Hey Jake not too bad but how did Charlie find out you guys were going there today" "Don't know Edward but they know that we are here as they can see us so we can't turn round or anything" "ok well tell Nessie to say what her mother said" "ok Edward I will see ya" " bye Jake"_

_And Jake turned to me and said "babe your dad said to tell you to tell Charlie what your mother told you" "ok ok I will" and with that we got out of the car to everyone shouting " OH MY GOD NESS YOUR MASSIVE" "yeah guys I am seven months gone" and Emily came running over and whispered in my ear "Sorry Nessie we didn't know he was coming up till him and sue got here" "It's ok Em don't worry about it" and I gave her a kiss on the cheek "Hey Grandpa how's it going" "Er Hey Nessie I am good darling how are you and my great grandchild doing I am so happy for you both" and he gave me a big hug and then he whispered in my ear "Ness I know what you are I know that you are a vampire" "WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW" "well I told him" it was Sue who spoke "you told him would you do that or don't you remember what happened to my mother" and after I said that I ran in to Billy's house to ring my mother and tell her what's just happened but before I could ring the phone rang "Hello" I said "hey Ness it's Alice what's going on" " well Alice where do I start Sue told grandpa Charlie what we are" and that's when it went quiet and then I heard my mother scream "I am going to KILL her" and then the phone went dead omg my mother is going to kill her step mom that's great just great "JACOB BLACK GET IN HERE NOW" "Ness what's wrong" "Jake my waters have broken and my mother is going to kill Sue" "You what" "my mother is going..." "No Ness I got that part but your waters have broken and your just sat there" "Well yeah I don't want to make a big mess in your dads house" "OMG GUYS GET IN HERE QUICKLY NESSIE IS IN LABOUR" and with that in came everyone screaming and asking if I wanted to go to the hospital then Emily said to me " Hey Ness would you like to come with me so I can get you cleaned up" "Yeah ok cool let's do that Jake can you ring Carlisle please and ask them to hurry cause OWWWWWW that hurts" " yep yep Ness already on it" " hey Carlisle where are you guys" " why Jake what's happened" "well Nessie is in labour" "ok we are about 5 minutes away" and that's when the phone went dead and sure enough they were there in 5 minutes "WHERE IS MY BABY GIRL oh and Sue I will deal with you later" my mother said "I am in here mom in Jakes old room"._

_And my mother came running in and said "awww honey you should have stayed at home where I could keep an eye on you" " don't start mom its no-one's fault I shouldn't have got so mad" " well Renesmee that wasn't your fault and you know that baby" and then Emily shouted Carlisle "CARLISLE I think you wanna come and see this" and in he came I looked at the door and that's where Jake and my daddy stood and I said to Jake "Hey babe could you possibly come here and hold my hand please cause this really hurts" and I was crying as well "Of course babes anything you want" is all he said as he walked over to me my Jacob the man I loved more than anything in the whole wide world was crying as well and he kept saying "please don't let her die" over and over and over again he sat next to me and grabbed my hand and then it got really bad and my grandpa Carlisle told me to "push and push and come on Ness one more really big push" and then out came the baby a beautiful baby boy he had dark skin and dark hair but big brown eyes he is perfect "awww Ness he is so beautiful" my mother whispered in my ear Jacob on the other was still crying with the baby in his arms he then looked at me and asked "You got a name for him babe" and I said "yeah I really like the name Adam James what do you think" "yeah its great darling Adam James Black" "Erm Jake its Cullen-Black" "oh yeah sorry Adam James Cullen-Black you are so beautiful" and he kissed him on the head and passed him to me and I said " yes he is he is so beautiful" and I looked over to where my dad was stood and he had ripped the door right off the hinges and just burst out laughing at him and said "daddy come and have a look at your grandson" and then I blinked and he was next to me taking the baby out of my hands and then he was walking at human speed and when he got to the door everyone cheered and Billy stuck his head round the corner and said "well done Renesmee I never thought I would be a granddad to a half vampire half werewolf" and I said "well Billy I didn't think I could have children so I never thought I would have a half vampire half werewolf child" and we just laughed. _

_After everyone came and said well done to me and congrats I looked at my son and my husband who were now asleep and I just started crying that's when my mother came and picked me up and carried me to the couch and she said "Hey now honey what's the matter why are you crying" and I said "momma it's because I am so happy did you feel like this when you finally met me" and she said "of course I did Nessie you were the best thing to happen to me and your father and I am so proud of you honey and I love you with all my being" and I said "can you ask daddy to came here please" but she didn't need to say anything cause he had heard me asking and he said "Yeah honey what can I do for you" "well daddy could you sing to me so I could get some sleep the baby is going to be up soon and I would to have had a little bit of sleep" "of course I will sweetheart you just lie down and close your eyes" and he started sing to me and I fell asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

Well today my baby boy Adam is 2 days old he is so perfect my sister Lucy is loving being a aunty anyway going back a couple of days when my mother finally spoke to Sue about what she said this is what happen.

My mother went up to Sue the day after Adam was born so I guess I could have said yesterday (dur baby brain) and said "Sue how dare you tell my father what we are, what are you going to do if the volturi find out he knows about us eh Sue what are you go to do" "Well Bella how are they going to find out about him knowing you're not going to tell them are you and I am not going to tell them" is what Sue said and that's when my grandpa Charlie stood and said "Bella there is no need to be like that with your stepmother she was only try to help and she is the only one who's told me the truth, You and Edward have only lied as well as Renesmee and Jacob" and that's when I step in "Well Charlie the only reason we didn't tell you was so that we could keep you safe from what we are cause the last time we saw the volturi they wanted to kill me and when my mother first met them they said 'she either become a vampire or die'" and he said "What did you just call me I am your grandfather and that is what you call me not Charlie young lady" " I just said all of that and all you care about is the fact that I called you Charlie and not grandpa" I said and then my father said " Well Charlie now that you know we are going to have keep it quiet and not tell anybody else if you know what I mean" "yeah we know what you mean don't tell Renée ok I get it keep my mouth shut". And he pretend to lock his mouth and we all laughed at him but then I saw something in the corner of my eye it was Jane (from the volturi) and she had heard everything that we had just said so I said "OMG momma its Jane" and a choirs of growls ruptured through the whole group and everyone (vampire wolf and me) ran after her leaving Charlie with my newborn son Adam I was scared that she was going to double back but I as thought this my father shouted "DON'T WORRY NESS I GOT HER" that's when I really put some distance between me and Esme. And when I got the my father Jacob had phased back in to a man and he said "let me do it Edward oh please let me do it" my father then said "No Jacob this one is all Bella" and with that my mother ripped Jane's head clean off her shoulders and my aunt Alice started the fire and then just like that all our problems where over well for now anyway. When we got back to the house we saw someone who we thought was a friend but it wasn't it was Alec (Jane's brother) was stood at the door at the house and I screamed and ran at him with all my worth and that's when I heard my mother right next to me and she said to me "We will do this together honey and that way I can protect you" and I said "Thanks momma" and then I grabbed him by one of his arms and my mother grabbed the other and then out of no-where Jacob ripped him in half (in his wolf form obviously) and my father started another fire.

We went back into the house and Grandpa Charlie and Adam were hiding under the sofa bed. Adam had this really big smile on his face. So after all that Jake and I decided it was time to go home but we were in the middle of moving to Vermilion and we really need to go now but nothing is in the new house so my mother, father, grandpa (both of them), my grandma, aunts Rose and Alice and some of the wolf's are going to go down ahead of me, Jake, Lucy my uncle's Emmett and Jasper and the rest of the wolf's, Sue and Billy cause we really need the help but we also needed the protection but with the wolf's here their imprints where here too so the people that where with me had to stay at our house in Exmore and when everything is ready we have to go straight there so we had to get whatever we needed packed up and ready to go so you can imagine my surprise when we got to the house Aro was stood waiting for us so Jacob made me get in the middle after everyone phased but him, and I gave baby Adam to Billy and took my cell out of my pocket and rang my mom "Hey momma we just got home and found Aro" "he's at the house now like right in front of you" "yep momma but he's too far away so he can't hear what I am saying" "well that's good baby just tell all the humans to get back in their cars and get out of there ok baby and then you and the rest can take care of him right" "yeah momma I have Emmett, Jasper and Lucy and about 6 wolfs oh and there is also me and Jake" "ok baby ring me later so I know your alright love you Nessie" "Love you too momma and I love daddy too I have given Adam to Billy and I will tell them to come your way ok look after him till we get there please" "of course darling your father is on his way try and keep Aro busy he is about half an hour away cause he didn't want to take the chance that they sent someone else so you tell your father that I love him ok baby" " yeah ok bye bye" "bye bye sweetheart" and I hung up the phone and said to everyone "all of you that are human get the hell out of here quick and go to the new house if you don't know where it is ring my mother when you are 10 miles away and Sam I want you to go with them to look after them all please" and Sam phased back (to a man) said "Are you sure you don't need me here I can send someone else" and Jacob who was still in human form answered before me "No Sam that's an order go with our family and keep them safe ok" and Sam just stared at us (he is the alpha by choose not bloodline that's Jake) and then all of a sudden Sam bowed to Jake and said "Yes sir I will do as you wish and you look after the rest of our family" and with that they all took off and we all walked up to the house me still in the middle of the wolf's and as we got closer Jake said "Ness I going to phase and I want you to get on my back I case I have to run with you in fact I want everyone to get on a wolf's back Lucy you get on Seth's, Emmett you get on Paul's and Jasper you get on Jared's ok" " yeah Jake that's fine hurry up and phase don't mind the clothes wait yeah do cause we might have to run before we can get in the house ok" "ok Ness" and with that he gave me a kiss on my cheek and ran off into the forest "hey guys do you smell that it's my father" I said and then he ran straight to me and grabbed Lucy and gave us both a great big hug and kissed our foreheads then he said "Hey Nessie where is Jake" "he just gone to phase in the trees why" "well I can't hear his thoughts" "JAKE WHERE ARE YOU" and ran after him picking up his scent straight away but there was another scent and it was one that recognised it was Tanya had she kidnapped my Jake (or as my uncle Emmett put it dognapped which I didn't find funny) so I went after them with Paul and Jared on my flanks and my father and sister next to me we had told the other to go to the house and find out what Aro wants and let us know.

I can smell Jake he is really close "JACOB WHERE ARE YOU OH YEAH AND TANYA YOUR DEAD" is what I shouted. "NESSIE I AM HERE QUICK" Jacob shouted back and then I saw him and Tanya she was going to bite him "DADDY STOP HER" and that's when my father ripped Jacob out of her hands and he landed at my feet he looked up at me and smiled and said "Hey babe how are you doing" "I am doing fine now that I have you here in my arms I love you Jacob Black with all my heart" "I love you too Ness" "Well I want you to get on Paul's back now and Paul I then want you to go" the big gray wolf nodded his head and then Jake jumped on his back and they were off and then I said to Jared and Seth "come on lets go and sort this bitch out" and we took off with my sister Lucy and when we court up to my father he had the fire going and Tanya was tied to a tree so she couldn't escape and I went straight up to my father and said "Daddy can I do the honours and rip her head off please" "of course you can sweetheart" and with that I walked over to Tanya and I noticed something different her eyes were red and she smiled a very evil smile and I said to her "Oh Tanya what have you done what about your family" "well half breed my family have nothing to do with this as I left them so they are not my family anymore and this is all because your father doesn't want me he wants your mother" and with that a just simply ripped her head straight off and throw it on the fire and then let the wolf's have their fun and they did they loved every second of it and when we got back to the house Jake was in his wolf form so I said "what wrong now" and my dad said "Aro is still here" " well daddy what does he want" I said "he wants you" "well what does he want me for he knows I will never leave my family" "well he is aware of that and he counting on you to bring the rest of us with you sweetheart and he somehow knows about Adam and he thinks that he can get you that way" "well that's never going to happen no matter what happens to my family I will never join him" and then my father said "before we get any closer ring Billy" so I did ring ring ring ring and then Billy answered "hello Renesmee" "Hey Billy where are you guys" "we just got to your mother why darling" "Well the volturi know about Adam and they want all of us so be careful please" "of course I will Nessie he is my grandson after all" and we both laughed and then we said our goodbyes and I hung up and then we went to the house to speak to Aro.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

When we got to the house Aro was still there with Felix and Demetri so I sent a text to my mother telling her to shield everyone she was with so he couldn't find them and then we walked right up to Aro and I said "well Aro this is a surprise what are you doing here" "well my dear friend Renesmee we have come to see your baby" he said so I replied "well you have had a wasted journey the baby's not here" "ok well take me to the child then" he said "over my dead body" I said and then my father stepped forward and said "Yeah and over my pile of ash" and all the wolves growled in agreement with us and then Aro said "Well Demetri will find the rest of your coven" "Well he can try but we don't have a coven we have a FAMILY" and I looked at Demetri and he was trying to find them that's when I said "Having some trouble finding them there Demetri" "yes I am, tell me where they are and I might let you live long enough to see your child again" he said and my father said with a chuckle "How about we kill you and then we go to our family" "if you think that you Edward Cullen can kill me then go head" so with that me and Lucy both ran at Felix with Jake and Quil right behind us Paul and Jared went for Aro and my father Seth and Embry went after Demetri and we won all three of them gone the only problem we might have now is the rest of the volturi but we can just take them out as well hopefully.

So after that we ran in the house and got all our stuff and we had to get to Vermilion straight away so I ran to mine and Jake's room with him and we packed all our stuff (clothes bedding everything) while we were doing that everyone else was doing the same with their stuff and when it was in all the cars and the big van we owned we left and went to our new house which was just about finished.

I and Jacob were in my car and I said to him "Jacob I am so tired" and he said to me "Well babe would you like me to drive for a while" "Yes please if you don't mind I think I only has two hours last night" I said and then Jacob said "Of course I don't mind Nessie your my wife and I love you but Adam slept fine didn't he" "Yeah Jake he slept fine I just couldn't get to sleep cause I was watching both of you sleep you look so cute when you're a sleep" and I pulled over and my father opened his window and he pulled up beside us and said "What you doing sweetheart" "Well daddy I am tired so Jake's going to drive and I am going to sleep cause I didn't get much last night remember" I said and he said "Oh yeah I remember" and he gave me a kiss on my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

Well I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up I was in my bed in our new house and I decided to go down stairs to see what was going on and I got a very big surprise cause Kate was there so I hid at the top of the stairs to listen in I heard Kate say "So have you guys heard from Tanya" oh shit and then I heard my father say "Yes we have seen her too she tried to kidnap Jacob" "And what did you do to her or didn't you catch her" Kate said and that's when I came running down the stairs and said "Yeah we caught her and I ripped her head off and the wolves finished her off" "YOU DID WHAT. WHY WOULD YOU KILL MY SISTER" she shouted "Because she kidnapped my husband and she was going to kill him" I said and then she said "don't you mean dognapped" and that really hit a nerve and I went for her but my mother stop me and said "Ness you don't want to do that darling" and I touched her face so it would be private and thought 'yeah I would you just shield me' and my mother looked at my father and he nodded his head once so my mother just smiled at me and when I got hold of Kate I said "What did you say about my Jacob" and she said "Well he's a dog why shouldn't we kill it" "Because he is my husband and you are my cousin" and she laughed in my face and said "Your husband. Ness he's a dog and you are a half breed your father is my cousin not YOU" and that was it I screamed and ripped her head clean off her shoulders and my mother and father helped with the rest and then grandpa Carlisle walked and he said "What's going on here" so we filled him in on what had happened and then he said "Well we should send an email to everyone we know and say don't mess with the Cullen's" and we all laughed and then I went back to bed to watch my lovely husband sleep with our son in his arms.

As I was laid next to Jacob I saw his eyes opened and he looked at me and smile then he said "Morning my sexy wife Nessie" "oh morning Jacob how did you sleep" I said "Well I slept rather well as did Adam how did you sleep darling" "Well I didn't sleep too good but while you was asleep I killed another vampire" "What who did you kill" he said so I answered him "Kate" now he was sitting up and he was looking at me weird and then he said "Nessie what are you talking about. BELLA." And my mother came running in and said "What wrong is Adam ok" "yeah Bells he's great it Nessie she thinks she killed Kate" and my mother laughed and said "She did kill Kate last night" and I said "I told you so" and stuck my tongue out at him and he said "But why would you do that" "That easy to answer Jake she threatened to kill you" I said "oh ok fine by me then and babe why don't you get some sleep then" and he kissed me on the lips really slow but getting faster and faster they only thing that made us stop was Adam cried and that reminded me that we needed to feed him so I said to Jacob "We need to feed Adam and then we can play ok cause my mother is dying to spend some time with him ok" "Oh hell yeah that's great lets do that" so we ran down stairs and there on the coffee table was a bottle of milk for Adam and my mother said "pass my beautiful grandson and you and Jacob go spend some time together".

When me and Jacob got back to our house we didn't even make it upstairs this was the first time we had been in the house since we moved to Vermilion and it was lovely well the living room was, that is all we had seen of the house so far.

We had been in the house for and 3 hours and Jake's phone rang "hello" he said but I couldn't hear anyone on the other end so I whispered "Jake who is it" he put his hand over the mouth peace and said "It's Sophia babe she is asking if I want to be with a real women I should go and meet her" "she said what now give me that phone" and he handed me the phone "Hello Sophia this is Renesmee what in the world do you want" I said getting angrier as I said it and she replied "Well Renesmee I just thought Jacob would like to be with a real women seeing as you are only a child" and I could feel that she was just as angry with me as I was with her but I said this anyway "Sophia you have Lucas so delete my husband's number and I won't tell your husband that his vampire wife is trying to seduce a werewolf ok now bye bye SOPHIA darling" and I hung I didn't want to wait for her reply because I was more interested in my husband so I walked back over to him and said "where were we before we were so rudely interrupted by that evil witch" and he said "Wait Sophia is an evil witch I just thought she was a vampire" and we both laughed and that when I realised that no-one would ever get Jacob attention the way I do because when I was a baby Jacob imprinted on me, I am the only person Jacob see's in that way even if I decided that I wanted to be with some else he would always be there waiting for me no matter how many men caught my eye he would always want me more Jacob was my everything well apart from my son and then I said to Jacob "what shall we do now" and he said "well babe shall we take a look at the rest of the house or shall we got back to the main house it's up to you" and I thought about that for like a millisecond and said "let have a look at the rest of the house and then I will ring my mother and see if she and my father will watch Adam so we can spend some proper time together in fact I will ring her now so I don't get distracted by you" "ok babe I will go and get the Champaign out of the fridge" Champaign I thought as I dialled my mother cellphone ring ring ring "Hello Isabella Cullen" "hi momma it's me Ness" "oh hey sweetheart how's you and Jake doing" "where good momma but I was ring to ask you something" "oh yeah well I was just going to ring you and ask you if it was ok with you two could Adam sleep here tonight I miss having a sleeping child in the house" "of course you can that's what I was ringing to ask anyway and his room isn't ready over here we will get it ready tomorrow ok night then or see you when we get up" "Ok sweetheart you two get a good night's sleep or whatever it is that you guys are up to love you both" and we hung up and I shouted to Jake "babe I am just going to have a shower ok" "yeah Ness I could join you if you like" "yeah ok I will run the bath in instead so bring that Champaign with you yeah" and I opened the bathroom door to run the water in and Jacob was already in the bath smiling at me and then he said "come babes get in before the water goes cold" and I giggled took off my clothes and got in the bath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

Well last night was amazing Jacob Black is the best person in the whole wide world and now I can smell eggs bacon and something else I know the smell but I might be wrong because it smells like mushrooms.

When he brought it up stairs I pretended to be asleep and he said "Nessie it's time to wake up babe, here is your breakfast" and I rolled over and saw the biggest smile spread across his when he said "Morning babe how did you sleep" as he sat on the bed I said "Morning Jake I had a great sleep the best sleep since we moved here how about you" and he said "Yeah I slept great because you where in my arms babe here have some breakfast" and he handed me my plate and then he got in the bed with and he then said "I have spoken to Bella and she said don't worry about Adam she going to take him shopping with her, Alice, Esme and Rose and she also said to me that I should make sure you have a good time today cause she and your father are back at school tomorrow and so are we first day again" and I looked up from my plate and said "what do you mean we start school tomorrow I thought we would get a little time with Adam before we started to pretend that he was your little brother omg I am freaking out" and by the time I had finished Jake had his arm wrapped around me and he was saying "Don't worry about it Nessie no-one at the school will know about him. The only people that will know are those at the hospital because Carlisle had to tell them how many children he had" "oh ok that's abit better but I am still freaking out cause I also have to take my wedding ring off and I don't want to" I said and he was trying his best to comfort me and he said "well Nessie you get to put it on the other hand and you get to keep your engagement ring on" and that made me feel a lot better.

By the time we had finished our breakfast it was 10 am but I didn't want to get up so I put the plate on the side table and curled up to Jacob he seemed to click at what I was getting at and we ended up staying in the bed together for the next 2 hours before I said "I really need a bath do you want to join me" and before I could finish that sentence he was in the bathroom running the water in and then he stuck his head out of the bathroom door and said "of course I would like to join my beautiful wife c'mon and get in here" so I picked 2 towels up and walk to the bathroom.

When the water got cold for the third time we got out and got dressed and went down stairs to find my father sat on the couch and I said "how long have you been sat there for daddy" and he said "long enough to know that if I had come round any earlier it would have been a mistake" me and Jake both laughed "so what's up daddy" I said " well nothing I didn't think I needed a reason to come and see my daughter and son-in-law" he said with a chuckle and then Jake asked something no-one has ever asked a vampire "Can I get you a drink or something Edward" but what came next I wasn't expecting "yeah Jacob you can could you gave me 2 minutes alone with Nessie please" and I laughed and Jake said "of course" and he walked back out the room and I sat on the sofa next to my father and said "what wrong daddy and don't say nothing cause it's written all over your face" "Well I was wondering what you were thinking when you and Jacob where talking about school tomorrow?" he said so I replied the only why I could think of "I just don't want to leave Adam at home" "But Ness you know we have to go to school and he will be fine with Esme you know that right" "yeah daddy I do. Why did you need Jake to leave the room for that?" I said and he smiled and said "I didn't but I don't think he would have let me say this Carlisle has done some test on Adam and found he has the same amount of vampire parts as he has wolf parts which mean he will be able to phase when he is old enough but he will also be able to make other vampire/wolves if he bites someone" "Jake come here please" I said and my father then said "Why are you shouting Jake for" and I said "He has a right to know this" and then Jake came in the room and said "What do I need to know" so me and my father told him and he then said "Well I always know my boy would be special" and we all started laughing and then my mother came in with Adam and said "hey you three what's so funny" and it was Jake that answered "Well Edward has just told us about Adam you know that he will be able to phase plus he will be able to create other vampire/werewolf's as well and I said to Edward and Nessie that I know my boy would be special and that's what we were laughing at" and that time my mother laughed with us.

After my mother and father had gone home me and Jacob feed Adam and then put him to bed this was about 8 o'clock and I said to Jake as we walked back down the stairs "how about we watch a film" and he looked at me and said "Now Nessie that's a great idea what film would you like to watch" but I didn't know so I walked over to the huge DVD rack that my aunt Alice built for us and looked at all the films and saw the perfect film "How about we watch our wedding DVD" "Ok I will go and make some popcorn and get some soda's out of the fridge" he answered and then I asked him "Jake is there any Champaign left" and he said "no but we have some wine but remember we have school tomorrow" and I said "yeah I know but 1 bottle between us isn't going to hurt is it" "no I shouldn't think so" and he brought the bottle of wine and some soda's and the popcorn in and we sat and watched our wedding DVD it was about 4 hours long but we watched it all and Adam didn't wake up once and when the DVD finished we washed the stuff we had used up and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

Well today we are back to school well we start a new school me and Jacob are going to be in the same year (freshman) and the same classes apart from one I will be doing dance and he will be doing mechanics my mother and father will be in the same year (juniors) Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will be in the same year (seniors) the worst thing about going back to school is the fact that I have to leave my baby with my grandma but I know that Esme would never let anything happen to him cause she loves him.

"Morning Jacob morning Adam" I said as I gave them both a kiss and Jake said to me "Morning Nessie" and then he made a baby voice "Morning mommy" and we both laughed. We went down stairs after getting dressed I made a bottle and fed Adam while Jake made our breakfast and then at 6:45 my parents came to the house to ask us to go to the main house because grandpa Carlisle needed to talk to us all.

We were all sat around the dining table and grandpa Carlisle stood up and started telling us about what will happen today "Today you are all starting school again and you all know what year you're in so we don't need to go over that again but here I went down to the school on Friday and got your schedules" he passed them out and we all looked at them and I said "yes I am never alone I am with Jake in all my classes but one dance and Lucy is with me in every class and my momma is in dance with me" we all laughed and then after giving my son a kiss we went to school I drove my car, my mother drove her car, aunt Alice drove her and aunt Rosalie drove her car my car is a Lambo, my mother's is a Mercedes, Aunt Alice's is a Porsche and aunt Rosalie's is a BMW and Lucy came with me and Jake in my car.

When we pulled into the parking lot at school everyone stared at us and it got worse when we all got out of our cars. I heard someone say "omg look at them they are all so beautiful" it was a lad that had said but from my father's face a lot of them were thinking about me or my mother cause he was scowling and I think I just heard him growl.

We went straight to the office and in there was a tall woman with brown hair and she said "Wow there really is nine of you" my father stepped forward and he said "Yeah there is. We were told to come straight here to sign some papers" and when he mentioned the papers she picked up a load of papers and said "You need to take these home and have your mother or father sign them ok" and we all just nodded and then she said "here you need to give these to your teachers and then bring them back at the end of the day ok" and we all smiled and nodded and then we left for our first class.

After fourth period it was lunch and we all met outside the cafeteria and walked in together me and Jacob went to get some food while everyone else went and sat down and when me and Jake got to the table my mother father and Lucy got up to get there food and so on. When everyone was back at the table my mother who I have to call Bella while we are at school said "So Nessie how it going" and I said "Well Bella its go ok but people keep asking me question about where we are from and if I have a boyfriend and I keep thinking to myself no I have a husband but don't worry I say yeah to everyone who asks well sometime I don't even get to answer Jake normally says 'yeah me'" "Well ok glad you guys are having fun and how about you Lucy" my mother said and my sister said "yeah Bella people are asking me questions too" and the my aunt Rosalie said "I think it's time we went to class guys" and we all got up and went to class the last two hour went really quick and after we had dropped off our slips at the main office we all went to the parking lot and everyone was stood around our cars and before anybody could say anything uncle Emmett ran over to the cars and said "if there is anything wrong with any of these car I am going to find out who did it then I am going sort that person out" uncle Emmett really doesn't like anybody touching our stuff. Then someone said "we haven't touched your cars mate we were just looking. They are great how did you afford these" by this time we had reached the cars and we heard uncle Emmett say "well my father is a doctor and we all have part time jobs" and then before anyone else could say anything I said "c'mon guys let's get home mom is gonna be waiting with our little brother" and we all got in our car and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

The next day was better in some ways but worse in others I had made a new friend she is called Becky and Jacob has also made a new friend he is called dean but the weird thing is... Becky is half vampire half human and Dean is a werewolf and he imprinted on Becky so they are just like me and Jacob.

After school they came to our house with their parents Becky's mom and dad are just like my mom and dad they go to school with her they are juniors and they were saying that they are over 400 years old and they asked my mother something "Hey Bella how old are you?" "I am 10 years old Kimberley I am the same age as Renesmee" and by the time we had got home I had put my ring back on the right finger and Becky said to me "Hey Renesmee when did you get married" and I said "A year and half ago" and then I heard a new voice a voice that I had never heard before it was saying "Mama Mama" I turned round to see Adam walking over to me and I smiled and I picked him up and then she said "You have a child" and I smiled and said "yeah I do he is 6 weeks old" Becky just looked me and then Dean said "who's the father" and Jacob said "I am the father" and Dean said "well how does that work what is the child going to be vampire or wolf" and my father came over and said "well we think he will be able to phase and turn someone into a vampire".

The next day I decided to stay at home and Esme didn't mind neither did my parents but Jacob he didn't want to go to school without me cause there were some girls had come up to him and said that they wanted him and they wanted him bad so I said to him "Why don't you stay home with me and we will spend the day in bed" and my mother said "That's a very good idea I will tell them that you both are poorly and will be back tomorrow, is that ok with you Esme" and my Grandma came into the room and said "of course that's ok Bella here are there notes ok give them to the receptionist".

**Esme was going to looked after Adam like she does through the day and me and Jacob spent the day in bed. And about 2 o'clock Esme came over to our house and knocked on the door, we knew it was her I could smell her scent so I shouted ""come on in Esme its not locked" and then I heard the door open and a new scent hit me I hadn't smelt it for about 10 years it was Caius and Marcus from the Volturi but I could still smell Esme and Adam they had my Grandma and son so I sent a quick text to my mother 'momma get home quick Caius and Marcus form the Volturi are here in my house' and I hit send just as Jacob was waking up I said "Jake it the rest of the Volturi. Jake are you awake they have our son and Esme" he jumped up out of the bed and headed for the door he would have carried on down the stairs if I hadn't said "Hey babe I know I like to see you naked but I don't think they will" but before he answered I know why he hadn't got dressed "Nessie its so I can phase before I get to the bottom of the stairs ok those leeches aren't getting away with our boy are the rest of your...".**

**But before he could finish what he was saying my family minus Esme and Adam jumped through the window, and when they were all through I said "I will go own first and give me 5 minutes before you come down unless I tell you daddy do you all understand. Jake promise me" "I promise Ness I will not come down till your dad gives me the nod I am now going to phase".**

**With that I went down the stairs and said "Hey Esme sorry it took me so long to get down here how's the babysitting going for the neighbour" and she answered straight away instead of coming to me which ment there was something wrong she never answered throw a wall "Hey meme its going good can you Er... Come here please meme" that was strange she always calls me Renesmee she never used any type of nickname 'daddy there is something wrong come quick' I thought. They were by my side in 1 second and I put my hand to my mother's face and show her what I had just heard and my father heard it to and then my father said to me very quietly "go on go in we will be he when anything happens I will hear it in their minds ok sweetheart" and I just nodded but before I went in I walk over to the russet coloured wolf and kissed his nose and put my hand on his face and showed him that I loved him and then I left and as I left I heard a whimper from Jake.**

**When I was in the room I saw Esme first but I couldn't see my son I was starting to get worried and I could see Esme looked even more worried than I had ever seen her and then when I got closer I saw them with my baby in their arms and Caius said "Do you want your child back half breed" and I shouted out my answer "YES I DO GIVE ME MY SON NOW OR HIS FATHER WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" and then saw my uncle Emmett and Jacob (the wolf) at the window so I decided I was going to by some more time and asked "How did you find out about my son" we were informed by another half vampire so we wouldn't kill her werewolf boyfriend" 'Becky she had crossed me I am going to kill her get in here everyone now' and just simply nodded to my uncle and husband and everyone came running Into the room. As Jacob ran at Marcus (who was holding my baby) I ran in that direction too I grabbed Adam just before Jake took Marcus head off and my mother and father dealt with Caius I gave Adam to Esme and I took off to Rebecca's to kill her I could sense my family behind and nothing was going to stop me until Jake ran in front of me and stopped and I ran into the side of him and I said to him "Move out of my way Jake I am going to kill her no matter what you or anyone say" and my father said "Jake wants to kill them two as do all of us but is this really the way why don't we go home and get the other back and I am sure they will all come".**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black**

**So when we got back to the house I was straight on the phone to Zafrina. Ring ring ring "Hello Renesmee how are you darling" "Hey Zafrina I need your help" "Why what's wrong" "well someone told the volturi about Adam". "We are in our way we will be within 7 hours ok Ness can you wait that long" "yeah I can see ya soon" and after I gave her our address we hung up and while I was on the phone grandpa Carlisle had phoned Siobhan. Her and the rest of the Irish coven will be here in about 4 hours but I don't understand why we need our friends to come and help there is eleven of us and I know for a fact that the remaining wolves are on their way cause I heard Jake on the phone too in fact I think all the wolves are coming back cause Adam is going to be a wolf one day and he is in danger now.**

**Well it had now been 4 hours and I think that maybe we should just go after Rebecca now before she causes any more trouble.**

**DING DONG **

"**I will get it" I said I as ran to the door I was expecting Siobhan but to my surprise it was Rebecca "What do you want" I said to her and she said "I have come to warn you that my parents have told the volturi I would have come sooner but they locked me in the basement with Dean we have been trying to get out for 2 days to get out" and I sighed and said "come in both of you and tell us everything you know and you're lucky that you guys came because we are getting ready to ..." and I stopped myself from saying it just in case they were helping her parents.**

**DING DONG**

"**I will get it" I said and it was Siobhan this time but before I took them in side I told them what had happened and Maggie said she would find out if it was the truth or not because Maggie knows when she is been lied to so when we got back inside she asked Rebecca what had happened and it was the truth and then my mobile phone rang RING RING RING "Hello" "Hello Ness it me Zafrina we are about 20 minutes away ok and then we can get this sorted and then I can spend some time with Adam before we go home" "Ok Zafrina see you in abit" and we hung up and I then turned to my family and said "The amazons are nearly here so I am going to wait outside for them" and everyone just nodded well everyone but Becky she said "Who are the amazons" and I heard my father say "The amazons are our friends" and then I caught the scent of someone who I wanted to kill it was Becky's dad Drew but I couldn't smell her mother so I thought 'Daddy I need some help out here I can smell Drew' and 2 seconds later my mother and Jake came outside and then about 5 minutes later Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri came round the corner and went straight into a defensive crouch and then Drew came running throw the forest and he was running straight for me but before I could react the pack arrived just in time to kill him and then things got weird when I turned around and Rebecca was stood behind us and she looked really angry she growled at ME and she was shouting "YOU KILLED MY FATHER NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RENESMEE" as she said that she was running towards me so I got ready to fight I know for a fact that I am faster than her so I started running thinking 'daddy you need to hurry up I need your help' and I knew that my father was faster than any of us and then my phone rang RING RING "hello daddy where are you" "I am right behind you Ness ok" "Yeah ok daddy" and then I heard Rebecca scream and when I turned round my father had ripped her head off.**

**We all then decided that we were going to pay her mother a visit but when we got back to the house Dean was in his wolf form and he went for me but Jake and Sam and the rest of the wolves jump in front of me and stopped him Jake phased back to him human form and said "Dean phase back we need to talk bro" and Dean did as Jake asked then Dean said "Why did you kill Becky she didn't tell Caius about Adam it was her father" "She went for me so my father protected me" "So it was Edward who killed my wife and my father-in-law" "yeah I did kill your wife but it was the wolves who killed your father-in-law and you take one more step towards my daughter and I am sure the wolves will take you out but if they don't I will" my father said and then Jake said "Don't worry about it Edward he gets any closer and I will kill him before he moves" and then Paul said "Phase on a fly but yeah Edward don't worry no-one and nothing will ever hurt Renesmee" and then Dean said "I don't want to hurt her I just want to know why my wife was killed and now I do I am going to help you kill my mother-in-law" and then Jake and Sam made him swear an oath to protect our family and he agreed and then Lucy came outside with our mom and I could see it Dean was imprinting on her but how could he imprint on two people "Hey Jake I think Dean has just imprinted on Lucy" "But Ness that's not possible he was with Becky according to Dean he has been with her for 25 years but do we know if she had a extra gifts" "I don't know Hey daddy can you come here for a second" I said and my father came straight "Yeah sweetheart" "Daddy did Rebecca have any special gifts" "yeah she did she could make someone feel like they were in love with her why" "Well I think Dean has just imprinted on Lucy" and when I said that Dean looked at me and said "Yeah I think I have. She I the most beautiful women in the world" and then I heard a choir of "no my wife/girlfriend is" and then everyone was laughing and Jake came and put his arms around me and said "Let's go and get some bloodsucker no offence to these ones her they are my family" and I said "Yeah let's go and get some evil bloodsuckers" and we all left.**

**Killing Kimberley was really easy but before we did it I needed to know why they told the volturi about Adam so I said to her "why would you tell the volturi about my son. What have we done to you" and she said "I told them because you could have put my family in danger" and then I said "Well you're the one who put them in danger because now your all alone because they are dead". She growled and said "you killed my daughter and husband" and my aunty Rosalie answered and said "yeah but I was a team effort vampires and wolves but we couldn't honestly tell who actually killed them and your next" by the time she finished talking she had a big smile on her face.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black**

**Well considering that we just killed Kimberley we were all in very good moods because when we got home my mother said "well I think we might have to move again" and my grandpa said "no Bella but I think we better make it look like they left" and Siobhan said "I will ring the school tomorrow pretending to be Kimberley and I will tell them that they had to leave because there grandfather died and they had to go and look after there grandmother" and then we had a plan and the rest of us would go to school as normal. Ha us normal, and then my father came over to me and said "Sweetheart are you okay" Yeah daddy I am just tired I think I am going to take Adam and Jake and go home" I said and the my grandma Esme said "Hey Ness if you want Adam can stay here and we will all watch him and you and Jake can have a full nights sleep" "Oh thanks Esme that's great well come on Ness lets go home" and with that he picked me up and ran with me and when we got home he said "Hey Ness would you like a bath and some food" that sounded really good so I said "Yeah Jake that's great I will do the bath and you can do the dinner ok" and I winked at him and he said "yeah we can eat after our bath babe" and he picked me up again and ran up the stairs with me in his arms, god he is really strong I love him so much.**

**After the bath I sat at the kitchen unit while he made dinner and then he said "Spaghetti bolognaise ok for you babe" and I wasn't listening "Ness babe are you ok" "Yeah Jake I was just thinking about Becky and everything that she did to us and here we are making dinner and having a normal evening you know" and he looked at me and said "babe I know your feeling sad about what happened but all you need to know is that I love you and so does the rest of the family" and that made me feel very happy and then he said "Hey babe dinner is ready" and then I turned around and saw that he had set the table, there were candles flowers in a vase and he had even put a table cloth on the table which was a first and then he said "Your table is ready milady" and I giggled.**

**After dinner we went into the living room and I said "Hey Jake do you wanna watch a film" and he just smiled at me and then he said "Will this on do" he showed me a horror film it was called Halloween H2O. **

**After the film we went to bed and I feel asleep before my head hit the pillow. I was hoping I wouldn't dream about the days events but I lucked out because that's just what I dreamed about but the way I dreamt it was like they had got my son and Jake had been killed by Dean and I was left all alone because they also killed my whole family but me.**

**In the morning when Jake woke he looked at me and said "Renesmee what wrong" and turned to look at him and he noticed that I had been crying and I jumped when he put his arms round me as I thought my dream was true because when I woke around 3am and went to check on Adam he wasn't there and then I realised that it had been a nightmare and I said to Jake "OMG your alive" and he said "Of course I am what made you think I was dead" "because I had a bad dream and then when I woke up I went to find Adam and he wasn't there and did think to check our bed" I said and he looked at me and said "Right no school for us today I will ring your mother now be back in a moment" and then he left the room and I sat there thinking about what my life would be like if he wasn't here and that wasn't a nice picture I love my Jacob so much he is my everything and Adam is just like a mini Jacob and when he came back through the door it made me jump again and he then said "Hey Ness your mom says its ok if we stay home and Esme said she would watch Adam" so I just laid back on the bed and Jacob picked me up and said "Lets go and get you something to eat babe" and ran down the stairs. I think we had been down stairs and then there was a knock on then door I said "I'll get it Jake" and I got up and started towards the door before he realised what I had said and he shouted "NO RENESME I WILL GET IT" and he ran after me and said "Hey babe why don't you go and get a shower and I will get the door" he smiled so I just nodded at him. What was going on was it someone I didn't want to see or was it something he had bought for me and then the house phone rang RING RING RING so I picked it up "Hello Cullen-Black residents" and the voice on the other end of the phone said "Hello is Mr Jacob Black there" "Yes he is I will just get him for you" I said and I put the phone down on the table and walked towards the door and said "Jake there is someone on the phone for you" and he said "ok I got it you go for your shower and your breakfast will be ready when you are done" but thought if I pick the phone up at the top of the stairs so I did just that and I heard the man on the phone telling Jake "your table is all booked sir for 7 o'clock tonight" and then Jake said "Thank you it is a table for 2 right" and the man said "Yes sir it is goodbye now and se you at 7pm" and I put the phone down I thought about what the man had said on the phone, was Jake taking me out for a meal or was he having an affair. The shower didn't take that long because the water went cold well cold for me so I got out and got dressed well I put on my best lingerie so I could show Jake that he didn't need to cheat on me. Once I was down stairs I tiptoed quietly to the kitchen door and I heard Jake talking to someone on his mobile he said "The table is booked for 7 tonight ok" and then I gasped in shock he was cheating on me and he must have heard me because he then said "I got to go speak later" and I heard him put his phone on the table so I walked through the door and I said in a upset voice "Your cheating on me aren't you" and he just laughed and said "What are you talking about Ness I could never cheat on you. You're my life. I love you with all my being" and by the time he had finished I was crying and I said through my tears "But why would you be telling someone else about the table at bowls" "Hold on how did you know about the table" "Well I listened in to the phone call because I thought you were cheating" "Oh Renesmee your silly the table is for us its our second wedding anniversary today and I thought it would be nice to go out" and I thought to myself for a second omg a whole year has passed I told him I was pregnant and then I said "But what about when there was someone at the door and you didn't want me to get it" and he smiled and said "Sit down babe I have something to give you" so I did as he asked and sat at the table and he said "Here is your breakfast and here is your anniversary present" and he gave me a box I opened it straight away and It was a very beautiful necklace that said my name across it and that's when I realised that I hadn't got Jacob anything so I then said "I haven't got you anything babes" and he said "Don't worry about it the way you look right now I couldn't have asked for a better gift" and after we had finished our breakfast he said "How about we go upstairs and I can unwrap my present" and I started running up the stairs I was going to make love to my beautiful husband.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black**

**Well the next day I felt like I had the best life ever and after what happened last night the meal was lovely had Jacob was the perfect gentlemen I think last he put my father to shame anyway today we were back at school. My morning classes went really quick and when I got in to the cafeteria I went and got my food and then went to sit with my family and my mother said "Hey Renesmee did you forget to do something this morning" and I thought to myself hair make up and then I said "No I don't think so" and she whispered "your wedding ring" omg I had left my wedding ring on "well I think I am so stupid how could does this Bella have you ever done it" and my mother smiled at me as I slipped my ring off my finger and then Jacob came and sat next to me and I looked at him and then I heard someone say "OMG They should get a room but he is so fit" and I giggled and Jacob said "What's wrong Ness" so I told "that girl over there thinks we should get a room but she also thinks your fit" and Jacob said "Well she can think all she wants but you are my girl and no-one else" and then he kissed me and then he started eating his dinner and about 45 minuets later the bell rang so up we all got and went to our classes.**

**At the end of the day I walked to my car and the girl who had said that about Jacob at dinner time was stood at my car and when I made it to my car she said "How did you pull him he is so fit and you're a minger" and I then said "Well love I am a lot better looking than you ask any of the lads at this school and they will tell you now get your arse away from me and my car or you will regret it" and she then said "Well Renesmee Cullen I don't think I will regret anything" and then she took her keys out of her pocket and keyed my car but I didn't get the chance to do anything because y father came up and said "Hey sis what's happening. What have you done to my sister's car" and I answered before she did "She thinks that she is better looking than me and then I told her to leave me alone before I did something she would regret and then Edward she keyed my car" I giggled when I said Edward instead of daddy and he giggled too and then said "Well she will have to pay to have it fixed wont she" and then she said "I don't think so" and my mother came over and said "What's happened to your car Renesmee" "Oh this silly girl Kelly thinks that she and Jacob would be better than me and Jacob and when I told her I was going to do something she will regret she keyed my car m….. Bella" I couldn't get used to using my parents names instead of calling momma and daddy but I got to call them that when we were at home. And then Kelly said "Well I aint paying for anything because you can't prove it was me" and my mother said to her "oh young lady if you don't pay for the damage we will go to the police and trust me my uncle is a copper ok" and then Kelly said "Ok I will pay for the damage to the car" and then she walked away until she saw Jacob and she shouted "DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN ME RENESMEE" and Jacob came running over to me and said "Nessie why are you threatening people" and I shuck my head and turned round and got in the car, he then got in the passenger side and said "What your not talking to me" and I said "Well when you have got something nice and right to say I will answer ok" and he said "What are you go on about that girl said …." "Yeah that girl said, but didn't you think to ask me what had happened did you no Jacob you didn't because you didn't THINK" and I switched the engine on and set off as soon as we were out of the parking lot I put my foot down and when I saw Jacob about to say something I turned the stereo on and turned it up so I couldn't hear him.**

**When we got home I went straight in to the main house to get Adam and then walked out of the back door and went home I made a bottle and as I was feeding Adam I ran the bath in when the water was run in I went down stairs and Jacob was sat on the couch and I said "here take your son I am going for a bath" I put Adam on the couch and started to walk away but Jacob caught my arm and said "Ness don't ignore me jus tell me what happened" "well that girl Kelly keyed my car and told me I was ugly and then you would be better off her" and I ran off to the bathroom and shut the door and climbed in the bath.**

**While I was in the bath I heard Jacob on the phone he said "Yeah could you come here and get Ads please I really need to talk to Renesmee" and it went quiet until I heard him running up the stairs so I put my head under the water and then I heard the bathroom door open and then I felt him getting in the water so I sat up and said "What the hell do you think you get out of my bath now" and he laughed then grabbed me and kissed me and then he said "Babe come on I didn't mean to be angry or upset with you I just didn't understand why she would say those things and they not be true but I should have asked you and I just want you to know that I love you so much" "Yeah I know Jake I love you too I just don't understand how you could take her word over mine that why I was so upset" and he leaned over again and pulled me up on to his legs and we had sex there in the bath and while we were having sex he said "Oh Ness you are the only women I am ever going to want.**

**When we got out of the bath the door bell rang and I ran to the door with my towel wrapped around me and opened the door and it was Kelly "Hello Renesmee sorry to call so late I just wanted to say I am sorry for what happened at school but I was wondering how you managed to get Jacob you see I have been looking for a boyfriend and you turn up about a year ago and you have this perfect boyfriend who doesn't cheat or even look at any other girls" "Well Kelly we have been together for 3 years and when we leave school we are going to get married and you just have to look in the right places and now if you will excuse me Jacob is upstairs waiting for me and my parents and my brothers and sisters will be back soon so I will see you at school tomorrow" "Oh ok here is the money for your car I hope its enough see you tomorrow" and she left I shut the door and ran back up the stairs but before I got to the bedroom I looked out of the window and I saw Kelly gong towards the main house she was about to knock on the door so I thought to myself knowing my father would hear me 'Daddy don't open the door its Kelly from school' and then I asked Jacob something "Hey baby where is Adam" "Oh your mom came and took over to the main house for the night" and then after I put my skimpy night wear on we went down stairs for something to eat and after we had eaten we went to watch a film and after the film we went to bed.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black **_

_**The next day everything seemed to be back to normal. Well normal for our family that is, I mean how normal can a house full of vampires a half vampire half human a shape shifter and a half werewolf half vampire how the hell is that normal.**_

_**Anyway it was Saturday tomorrow and I plan on going shopping and its going to be sunny or so aunty Alice says its going to be sunny and I never bet against aunt Alice so I am going shopping tomorrow with my Jacob and Adam but today I have to go to school "Jake come on get your big fat arse out of bed your breakfast is ready" and as soon as I said breakfast he was up and I heard say something in the bathroom but couldn't understand because he had his toothbrush in his mouth so I said "Jake if your going to talk could you at least remove the toothbrush yeah" and I heard him spit and rinse and then the I was leaning on opened and I fell into Jacob arms and he smiled and said "Renesmee I love you but have you just fallen for me" "ha-ha your funny Jake now what did you say while your mouth was full" I said "well Renesmee I said what should I wear today" he said and I laughed at him cause he never asked what he should wear but think my aunt Alice heard him because she was then there in my bedroom and she said "my Jake you are learning here I got this for you yesterday" and gave him a bag then left.**_

_**After he got dressed he looked so fit I had a hard time concentrating on making our breakfast I had to look away from him to make it and he asked me why "Hey Renesmee why do you keep looking away from me and when you do look at me you like your going to jump me" and I laughed then said "Well Jacob Black you look really good today so I good I could just take you upstairs and have you" and he blushed I took a lot to make Jake blush but as far as I know it just me and my mother that have ever made him blush. "Hey are you guys ready to go" my mother shouted "Yeah Bella we are coming" I shouted back and she then shouted "Don't call me that till we are at school young lady" and me and Jacob just started laughing and she growled and then we walked out of the door hand in hand then when we got I Jacob's car my father came over tapped on the window and said "How come you are using Jacob's car and not yours" "Well I told Kelly that Jacob was sleeping here last night so I just made sense to go in is his car" and my father laughed and walked back to my mothers car.**_

_**When we got to school Kelly was stood waiting for us and when we got out of the car she ran over to me and said "OMG Renesmee you spent the night with Jacob that is so amazing" and I said "SHHHHH don't want say that too loud my brothers and sisters are over there I don't want them to tell my mom and dad" and I heard my mother giggle too low for Kelly to hear so I said "right we better get to class see ya laters Kelly" and I walked back to Jacob and I could feel her eyes on us as we walked. Jacob had his arm around my shoulders and I had my hand on his bum.**_

_**At lunch I went to get mine and Jacob dinner and when I turned round and Kelly was stood behind me I gasped and said "Kelly why are you sneaking up on me" "Renesmee I didn't sneak up on you I shouted you" "Well what do you want" I said annoyed "Well I wanted to know if you and Jacob wanted to Er sit with us" "Well Kelly I need to speak to my sister about something but maybe tomorrow ok" and I walked to the table where my mother and the rest of my family sat but when I got to the table I felt sick so I put the tray on the table and ran a little too fast to the toilet, it wasn't long before my mother came and she held my hair back and said "Hey baby what's wrong" "I don't know momma I feel really sick is it ok if I go home" "Of course Ness here take my car ok" then I said "I was going to ask Jacob if he would come home and look after me" "Oh ok I will go and get him and your father" "Bella don't you mean Edward" I only said that because I heard someone out side the ladies and I touched my mothers face and thought 'I will get daddy and he can tell Jacob to come as well' and about 3 minuets later my father knocked on the ladies room door "Erm Bella can you bring her to the door" "Yeah of course I can" and with she picked me up and carried me to the door and then put me in Jacob's arms and he walked with me to the car and I said "Hey Jake why don't you go and see if we can have the work for this afternoon yeah" "Ok Renesmee" and he walked off to the reception and my mother was stood at the and I said to her "Can you ask Jacob if he will take me to the chemist and I will get some medicine" "Ok honey I will go now" and my father said "Sweetheart do you really think that you are pregnant again" and I could speak so I just nodded.**_

_**My mother had asked Jacob to take me to the chemist he was about to get out of the "Hey Jake its ok you wait in the car I will be out in a minute ok" and before he could answer I ran in to the chemist and straight to the pregnancy test when I went to pay the man behind the counter said "Excuse me miss but are you old enough" "Yeah I am 22" "do you have any ID" he said thank god my father got me that new ID "Yeah here it is" and I passed him my ID "That will be ten dollars" and I gave him the money and walked back out of the door and I got in the car and Jacob said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black what is going on" oh no I have to tell him now "Erm well Jacob I think I am pregnant again" he just looked at me till I said "Hey babe eyes on the road yeah".**_

_**When we got home I went straight to the bathroom to pee on a stick and Jacob was right behind me I could here him muttering but ignored him and walked in to the and shut the door behind all I heard then was "Owww Renesmee open the door" "No Jacob go away and let me pee in peace" I said and I heard him sigh but he walked down the stairs without another word. I went into my bedroom to wait the two minutes on my own but when I opened the door Jacob was sat there and he said "Well babe are we having another baby or not" "Don't know yet got to wait two minutes" and I sat next to him on the bed and he put his arms around me and he whispered in my ear "I love you so much you know that right" "Yes I know you love me as I love you" and I felt him kiss my head and then I looked at the pregnancy test and it was positive "Erm Jacob we are going have another baby" I said "Really Renesmee that is great stuff how far going are you does it say" "Yeah Jacob it say I am 3 weeks gone so I have about 6 weeks to go if last time is anything to go by" and he laughed but decided I needed to go and talk to Carlisle.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black**

**When I got to the hospital I went to walk passed the front desk but the women that was on said "Excuse me you can't just walked you need to make …" I cut her off by putting my finger to my lips "I am here to see my father DR Carlisle Cullen" "Oh which one are you let me guess Bella" I giggled and said "No I am Renesmee can I go I kind of important that I see my father right away" "Yep on you go" and I went straight to the stairs I know I would be quicker with the stairs if no-one else was using them and there was no-one in sight so I ran at vampire speed till I was at the 4th**** floor exit and I started to run at human pace and when got to Carlisle's office a nurse said "Excuse me you can't just walk in there" "I am his daughter Renesmee is he in" I said with a smile on my face "No he's not you go in and I will page him ok sweetheart" and I nodded and went in to his office.**

**As I sat in his office could hear the women outside talking to someone she said "DR Cullen's daughter is in his office she is so pretty" and then the door open "Hey Renesmee what can I do for you" "Well grandpa I am pregnant again" I said "Well congratulations darling" and he came over and gave me a hug and he also kissed my hair and then said "Have you told Jacob this time" "Yes grandpa I have he was with me when I looked at results and we had to leave school at lunch cause I throw up" "Well come lets get you home do you have your car" "No I ran all the way" "You did what why would you run" "Well I told Jacob I was going hunting and I wanted to go on my own" "ok lets get out of here" and we walked out of his office and waited for the lift and a nurse walked past and said "Bye bye DR Cullen" "Bye nurse Lansdale" and then the lift pinged and we got in.**

**When we got in his car I asked "Can I turn the radio on please" and he turned it on and with in ten minutes we were home and Jacob was stood at the front door of the main house and when I got out of the car he said "How come you are with Carlisle" "Well I went to the hospital instead of going hunting sorry I lied but I really needed to see my grandpa" "Oh its ok Renesmee I would have gone with you if you had told me" and then I noticed he had Adam on his back and my baby son smile at me and said "Hey mommy I love you" "Omg did he just say something" and I realised that we had been out of the loop so out of it that our son was growing up without us and that got me angry and I just ran off I heard Carlisle say to Jacob "Just give her a minute" and I ran and ran till I didn't want to run anymore and then my phone rang RING RING RING "Hello" "Hello is Mrs Cullen-Black there please" "Speaking who is this" "My name is Emma Rogers I am phoning from forks hospital about a Mr Billy Black" "OH MY GOD What's wrong with him" "He had a heart attack I have already tried to get through to Mr Jacob Black but he wasn't answering his phone" "don't worry we will be there as soon as we can have you told Miss Rachel and Miss Rebecca Black" "Yes we have informed them and Rachel is on here back from her honeymoon but Rebecca can't get over from Hawaii" "Ok I will ring you when we are on our way I just have one question is Charlie Swan there with him" "Yes Mr Charlie Swan never leaves" "ok that's good" "Yeah Mr Swan is a patient" "What my grandpa Charlie is in the hospital and no-one thought to ring my mother" and I hung up the phone and started running back to the house we needed to back to forks Washington now.**

**When I got back to the house everyone was in the garden and I heard Jake shout "Where the hell have you been I was just about to ask your father to come and… Renesmee what's wrong" "Momma Jacob sit down please I have something important everyone I want you to listen too" and everyone sat down my mother said "What's going on" "well while I was out running I had a phone call from forks hospital its Billy and …. Charlie they have both had a heart attack we need to get there the nurse says there isn't a lot of time" and everyone jumped up and I heard Jake crying so I went over to him and said "Jacob hey you ok" "N O I AM NOT FUCKING OK YOU SILLY BITCH" and I just ran off but I heard my mother say to Jacob "Don't you ever speak to her like that again DOG" and then I heard footsteps behind so I turned around to find Jacob running towards me "I am so sorry babe I should never have spoken to you like that I love you" "Yeah Jacob do you really because if that was my father lying in hospital I would never take it out on you" "Nessie I am sorry I really am now come lots go and see your grandpa and father-in-law" and took my hand and we walked back to the house and I went to get in my car and he went to get in his and I said "It will be better if I driver as I can keep up with my father better than anyone" and we both got in my car, and all the way from **Vermilion to forks was really Jacob cried on and off but we listen to a CD that Billy made for us I think it was that, that had made Jacob cry.

**When we finally made it to forks 3 hours later we went to the white house first to drop off our stuff and me Jacob my mother and father got in to my car and went to the hospital me and Jacob went to see Billy and my mother and father went to see grandpa Charlie. The other had to stay at home because grandpa Carlisle used to work here. Rachel was already there with her husband Paul and when we walked in she was crying and saying something that I didn't understand what she was say. When they saw me and Jacob she come running over and then she said "AWWW Jacob he dead" "What how long ago" "2 minutes ago darling" and she was crying again and Jacob then said "I had something I needed to tell him Renesmee is pregnant again and I was going to ask if we could name the baby after him" "mate that's great stuff congrats Nessie" Paul said and then Jacob walked over to his dads body and sat down so I said "I am going to check on Charlie" and that's when Rachel looked at me and said "Renesmee Charlie died about an hour ago sorry honey" and I couldn't say anything I just collapsed on the floor next thing I remember was Jacob sitting me on a chair and saying "babe are you ok what happened Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black you wake up now I need you" and my eyes opened and I saw a doctor coming over "excuse me miss but are you ok my name is DR Smart" "I am fine I just found that my father-in-law and grandfather are dead" he didn't say anything else and that when my mother and father came in I ran straight to my mother and said "Momma I am so sorry about grandpa Charlie I am going to miss him and Billy loads" and I started crying and I heard Jacob say "I am so sorry Bells maybe we should get her home" "Yeah I think we should do you two need a lift" my mother said the Rachel and Paul "yes please Bella" and my father said "I will run back I need to clear my head" and that's when I said "I will drive and I will beat you daddy" and I knew he would let me win just to cheer me up we drop Paul and Rachel off at Emily's so they weren't alone and when we got out of la push I put my foot down and we beat him but I could see him in my rear-view mirror.**

**When we got back to the house everyone was sat waiting which is something the Cullen's never did unless we had company. I walked in first and ran straight nana Esme and started crying and I said "they're both gone before we got there its not fair at least I will never lose any of you or Jacob" and Jacob came over to me and said "Hey babe can I talk to you in private" I nodded because I couldn't trust my voice and he pick me up and walked to the forest and put me down on my feet and jumped over the river and I followed and then I sat on a tree that my uncle Emmett had knocked over when I was a baby and said "here will do what is it" "I am going to stay here with my sister for a while" "YOUR LEAVING ME" and I didn't wait for a answer I just ran into the forest and then I found a big tree and I climbed to the top I could hear him shouting but I wasn't going to answer and then he stopped at the bottom of the tree and said "I am not leaving you I wait you to stay with me" and jumped down out of the tree and said "Why would I want to move here I will make everyone start phasing again and they don't want that" "I don't care want anyone else wants I want you. You are my wife my soul mate my best friend and I don't want to lose you ever" and I smiled and he smiled and then I have no idea how it happened but I jumped on him and pushed him to the floor and we made love right there under the tree.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black **

**Today is Billy and Charlie's funeral we were have them together because everyone wanted to go to both. I am now 4 weeks pregnant and I am already showing like I am 4 month. I didn't know which side to sit on so I asked if when the coffins were put on there platforms if I could sit in the middle with my mother and Jacob and the vicar said we could. It wasn't boring people laughed when a joke was told then it was my turn to get up and talk about my grandpa and father-in-law "Hi everyone well today I am saying goodbye to two very special men today my father-in-law Billy Black was a truly fantastic man he was a great father and a great grandfather. Me and Jacob didn't even get to tell Billy about the new addition to our family and ask him if we could name the baby after him girl or boy it sound great and then there was Chief Charlie Swan he was the greatest grandfather and I am gonna miss him so much if he hadn't let my momma come and live here I wouldn't be here so thanks grandpa I love you both so much. I can remember one Christmas he got me a mobile phone and told me to hide it from my parents well that didn't happen" everyone here was either a werewolf an imprint or a vampire so I didn't need to keep things about anything "because my father already knew about the phone before Charlie bought but they let me keep it from them so that I could have some way to talk to my grandpa when we moved. I have just decided that I am going to name this child Billy/Billie Charlie Cullen-Black well I am going to let someone else come up here before you all get sick of me and kick me out" and everyone laughed and I went to sit down while Sam got up to talk I didn't listen cause I was thinking about what was going to happen when all my family went back to vermilion and I stayed here with Jacob till he sold his dads house, Adam is going back with my mother and everyone else is going to think me and Jacob have come to forks to visit sick relatives.**

**Well the funeral is over thank god and now its back to Billy's place for the wake everyone went inside but me I wanted be by my self for abit so I went and sat in Jacob old shed I cant believe it was still here. I curled up in the corner I think I was there for about 2 hours before I heard someone coming in the door it was Jacob he didn't see me he pull the stool out and sat on it then he started talking "Dad I am gonna miss you so much me and Ness are having a baby and we are gonna name it after you and Charlie I hope you two are looking after each other right got to go and Renesmee she has been missing for 2 hours and I really need her bye dad I love you" and I stood up and cleared my throat Jacob turned round and said "Renesmee I have been looking for you come here babe we are gonna go back home with our family Rachel and Rebecca are going to take care of the sale of the house ok" "I love you too Jake and when are we leaving because I really wanna try something" "What do you wanna try babe" "I wanna go cliff diving please just me and you" he grabbed my hand and we ran back to the house to get our bathing suits and my father was stood in Jacob old room and he said "Be careful that's all I am asking look after her ok" we both nodded and ran back out of the house and straight to the cliff and when we got there my parents were there infact everyone was there Carlisle stood at the front and turned to face us all and said "This is for Billy and Charlie" and everyone stripped down to there bikini's and pants and everyone else jumped first then me and Jacob jumped hand in hand it was great. The biggest rush ever and when we got on to the beach I whispered in Jacob's ear "Again lets go" and we ran back to the top of the cliff.**

**The next day we set off at about 5pm and I drove home. Jacob and Adam slept all the way home so when we got home I just left them both in the car with all the windows open and went to put our bags in the house and when I got to the Jacob woke and said "Hey how long have we been home" "Oh about twenty minutes I just took the bags in the house" "how about you get Adam and I will go and put the car in the garage".**

**When we got in the house I made a bottle for Adam and Jacob put him in bed so I took the bottle up to him. It was a metal bottle because of his teeth. When I got up stairs he was asleep so I put his bottle next to him and me and Jacob went down stairs to and I walked in to the kitchen and said "Hey Jake do you want something to eat" "Yeah ness but I will make it. What do you want" I didn't know what I wanted but I did know I wanted him right now "Erm Jacob I think I want you right now right here." and I grabbed him and that was it we were going at like two monkeys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black **

**When I woke up in the morning Jacob and Adam where gone I started to panic till I found Jacob's note on the kitchen counter it said 'Renesmee we have gone for a walk ok wont be long love you babe' and there was a kiss at the bottom. So I decided that I would have a shower before they got back the water was warm but it was a quick shower after that I went down stairs and make some breakfast. Mmmmmm bacon eggs and toast I would make enough for Jacob too. Well enough for a small army. Just as I was plating it up Jacob came through the door. **

"**Hey babe have a nice walk." I said as he put Adam who was in his pram in the living room. **

"**Yeah Nessie it was good he fell asleep straight away so I went to the lake for abit what's for breakfast". **

"**Bacon Eggs and toast here" and I put his plate on the table and **

"**Thanks babe you didn't have to do me any". he said **

"**I know but its ok you're my man and I want to look after you" I said then I kissed him on the forehead.**

**A couple of hours later I was in the garden with Adam playing in his sand pit and other stuff too like his bouncy house, his merry-go-round that my father had bought and he said when he was paying for it "He will want for nothing sweetheart he is my grandson and I am going to spoil him" it was funny watching them put it up (my father, uncle Emmett, uncle Jazz and Jacob) every so often my uncle Emmett would hit Jacob's hand with the hammer and Jacob would do it back but apart from that it was funny. **

**While me and Adam were playing outside Jacob was asleep inside on the sofa. Outside it was warm in fact it was really warm I had shorts and a strappy top on they where designer but they were old and if my aunt Alice saw me wearing them she would probably kick my arse cause she didn't like us wearing the same clothes twice and she had already asked me where these were and I had told her I had thrown away I think she believed me but if she didn't then I am in big trouble for lying oh no her she comes "Hey Renesmee Hey Adam how are you guys doing. Oh no Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black is that the outfit that I have been looking for". **

"**Erm no Aunt Alice I bought these this morning" and then Adam said "No no momma no lie it naughty" and Alice growled at me and said "Inside now and change". **

"**No aunt Alice I like these clothes and they are comfy just let me keep them and I wont tell anyone" I said. **

**She looked at me and said " Right lets go".**

"**why were are we going" I said. **

"**shopping of course" she said. **

"**But Alice Jacob is asleep and I need to feed Adam" and I got up and pick him up as I said that and I started towards to the house she walked next to me and said "I am sure we can wake him up or ask your mom to do it or even Esme to look after him for just a few hours please Ness please I am begging". **

"**ok ok I will ask my mother to look after him" and I pasted him to her and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled my mothers number RING RING "Hello Nessie" **

"**Hey momma could you watch Adam this after…." she cut me off "Of course I can bring my beautiful grandson over" and I turned to see Alice running to the house. **

"**Alice is bringing him over now". **

"**Ok bye sweetheart have a good time ok they are here Say bye to mommy Ads" my mother said. **

"**Bye mommy" Adam said. **

"**See you guys later" and I hung up and aunt Alice was back "I am going to leave a note for Jacob ok" she just nodded and then we left.**

**When we got to the mall it was heaving for a Sunday a lot of people normally go to the beach but oh well we found a space in the multi story car park and we made our way inside **

"**Where do you want to go first Nessie". **

"**Not bothered" and that was the wrong thing to say. We went to every store and we spent a lot of money at least $80,000 and that was even for everyone we hadn't got stuff for the wolves except Jacob and Adam. It's a good job we came in my new car BMW 4x4 with blacked out windows front and back. While we were shopping I found a nice dress to wear for my mom and dad's (Esme and Carlisle) renewal of vows as everyone at school thought and I also found the perfect pair of shoes 6 inch heel.**

**When we got back home my food was cooking I could smell it candles lit music playing I knew tonight was date night and I also knew that Adam was stopping at the main house so I asked my aunt Alice something "Hey Alice I want to look my best can you run me to the main house to get ready and bring me back please" "Lets go" ten minutes later I was back outside my front door I took a deep breathe and walked in the door "Hey Jake I am home" "Erm I thought you were gone all day" "why" and then I heard a female giggle so I walked in to the kitchen and there she was Kelly in nothing but a towel "What's the hell is going on?" "WOW Renesmee you look WOW" Jacob said so repeated my question "What the hell is going on Jacob Black? And he said "nothing she came here looking for you and I told her you had gone shopping and I don't remember anything else. Kelly why are you wearing just a towel ?". **

"**What Jacob you don't remember making love to me" I felt sick and I shouted at the top of my voice "KELLY YOU BETTER RUN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU FILTHY SLAG I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT" and then there was a knock at the door is was my mother "Bella how's it going". **

"**Good good how about you".**

"**Jacob slept with Kelly". **

"**HE DID WANT NOW" and that was it my mother ran in to the house and walked straight up to Kelly and said "I am going to kill you now just because you hurt my daughter". **

"**Wait what Renesmee is your daughter what were you two when you have her" Kelly said "No I was 18 and her father was 110" and Kelly fainted and Jacob said "Why did you just tell her that she is going to tell everyone". **

"**No she's not because am going to kill her" my mother said and when Kelly eventually came round she stood up she said "how can you kill me I am a half vampire just like Renesmee here" my mouth fell open and then I closed it and heard Jacob say. **

"**But why don't I remember sleeping with you" "Because I messed with your mind I made you think I was Renesmee and you didn't push me away". **

"**Yeah that's because he thought you were me" and I touched Jacob's face showing him to phase and then I thought 'phase baby for me do it' and he did he could still phase on the fly. Kelly gasped in shock and then a split second later Dean came and phased too my father must have told everyone what was going on because then everyone was there and Lucy walked right up to Kelly and said. **

"**You ever do anything to hurt my sister again and I will kill you half vampire or not got it". and with that Kelly left and I ran up stairs crying.**

**A/N sorry if they make no sense trying my best R/R please. Becky**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**It took a few days for me to calm down and when I did I rang Kelly and asked her to come round. When she came round I asked her what she ment the other day.**

"**Hi I am sorry Renesmee I should have told you what I was when I found out what you and your family where". **

**Then my aunt Rosalie stepped forward (because my family insisted on being there) and said "Where are your family Kelly".**

"**My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed by the volturi about nine years ago my brother had told them about him when he went to help save a little girl another half breed". **

"**Your brother is he called Nahuel". **

"**Yes he is how do …..it was you he was trying to save omg". **

"**He helped me a lot he was the one who stopped the volturi from killing me I am sorry about your father" I said and then she started crying and then she looked at me and said **

"**I am going to kill you. It's your fault my father is dead" and then she ran out of the room "Where is she going Alice" my father said **

"**She is going to get her sisters so they can do it together" and I was scared and then Jacob ran to me just in time to catch me as I fainted.**

**I must have been out for hours cause when I woke up Carlisle was stood over me and he said **

"**Hey darling your awake everyone get in here she's awake" and Jacob was at my side straight away. **

"**Hey beautiful you gave me a scare then". **

"**Hey sorry" I said softly "What's going on".**

"**Erm Kelly and her sisters are going to kill you" Rosalie said "because her brother Nauhel told the volturi about him when he came the help save you ten years ago". **

"**Oh really" and then I heard Jacob on the phone "Thanks Sam send as many as you can you stay with Em is she's in labour" and that reminded me. **

"**I am pregnant she's not just going to kill me she's going to kill my baby too" I said now I am freaking out. **

"**No she's not babe cause we are going to kill her and her sisters" Jacob said.**

**Two and a half hours later the wolves started to arrive with there imprints Paul and Rachel where the first to get here then Jared and Kim and then Seth and Sasha and then the rest turned up in two van's and they all piled out which was funny to see cause Quil had farted I the first van that he was driver and Embry who was driving the second van had to get out cause Brady and Colin had farted in that van and they all fell out. It was going to be packed here until Kelly and her sisters showed up.**

**The next day I got a text off Emily saying 'she had given birth to a baby girl and they are calling her Ellie-may' and I text her back and said 'congrats Emily and to Sam as well and how is SJ doing love ya x' and then I said "everyone gather round I have news from la push" and two minutes later everyone (Vamps and wolves and humans) gathered in the back garden. **

"**What is it ness" my mother said. **

"**Well Emily text me she's had the baby it's a girl and they are calling her Elli-may". **

"**Oh wow bless" everyone said.**

"**Wait hang on I just got another text from Em it says they are on there way up Sam wants to be here for his boys" and then I heard a chorus of yays and o'right man's.**

**Ten minutes later I heard Kelly shouting Jacob "Hey Jakey baby you changed your mind about me sexy" I saw red I am going to kill her now "OI bitch stay away from my Jakey" I said as she walked towards him 'I will get him and there is nothing Renesmee or any of the Cullen's' what was that did I just hear her thoughts 'hey daddy I just heard Kelly's thought' and my father was at my side 'can you hear me ness' I just nodded and he gasped and thought 'don't tell anyone we can have some fun with this for a while' and I smiled and I said to everyone. **

"**It's time guys there here let do this" and with that everyone but Esme left and then I realised something instead of saying out loud I thought 'daddy think some of us should stay with Esme' and at that moment Alice stopped and said "we've been set up they are going after Adam" and that's was I put some distance between me and everyone 'I don't think I am going to make it daddy' and then Jacob scooped me up on his back and ran like the wind and when we got there they where talking about who was going to kill Adam and that was all it took for me to really lose it 20 minutes later they were all dead. Apart from Kelly she stood there with my grandma and son. **

"**Hey Renesmee where my sisters" she said "You really don't want to know well not 'till I have my grandma and son back. Then maybe I will tell ya" I said smiling don't think she bought it because she screeched **

"**WHERE ARE MY SISTERS. YOU DON'T TELL ME NOW I KILL HIM" she yelled shit what do I do now that's when I saw my dad standing right behind but before he could do anything Adam bit her and she dropped him I gasped when he landed on his feet and growled at her Jake laughed his wolf laugh and Esme giggled but Kelly she went for him again but this time my dad got her and ripped her head off.**

**The next couple of weeks where tough because Nahuel came to visit his sisters but when he couldn't find then or get in touch he came to see me because apparently Kelly told him we were friends.**

**A/N so Nahuel's visit is next… **


	19. AN

So Sorry guys its taking me longer than I thought to get things typed up and now on top of everything else I have my wedding to plan with the help of my soon to be sister - in - law and best friend who happen to be the same person any way my laptop is now back up and running so I will get writing again well typing as I have it all wrote out just needs typing …..


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone sorry I have not updated in a while I have now had my daughter she is just over 2 months but its hard as I am planning my wedding which is in august and my other two children have homework so….._

_But I will update really soon on all of my stories and I also have some new ones I am working on so again I am sorry but I will try and update asap x_

_Be Safe xxx_


End file.
